


If you cuddle correctly, it can be more

by MJ0310



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Love, Playful Professor, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ0310/pseuds/MJ0310
Summary: The title says everything ;)
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 15
Kudos: 63





	If you cuddle correctly, it can be more

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone :)
> 
> I'm back with a tiny one shot. I just coulnd't resist and I hope you don't mind.
> 
> I would like to dedicate this story to shortstoriesforlove and I want to thank her for the snippet she created on twitter for this specific title.  
> And all the heartbreaking, fuffy, sexy, dreamy, angsty, lovely, breathtaking snippets she wrote during the last months. This is pure art <3  
> She's not only a wonderful and kind person, no she's also an amazing friend. I still feel honored about her continues support on my writing and the ideas I have.  
> Thank you soooooo much :*
> 
> If you didn't read her stories yes...DO IT!!!!
> 
> Another huge thanks goes to ch_rainlily. You're truly an angel and I can't thank you enough for your help, you comments and you hard critic ;)
> 
> And now...just enjoy and leave a comment if you like it, or not :)

* * *

Sergio’s heart was pounding heavily against his ribs, his breathing was still accelerated while he tried to recover from the last minutes. Raquel was laying on his chest, her head in the crock of his neck, breathing hot air against his skin. One of his hands rested on her shoulder blade, while the other held her butt tightly.

He was still inside of her, and the connection he felt in this exact moment was indescribable. If it was upto him, he would stay in this position for hours, days – maybe forever. He felt how his member softened and was about to slip out of her. He needed to tighten his grip around her, pressed her more against him to prolong the prickling sensation. Sergio buried his nose between her shoulder and her neck, inhaling her scent deeply, and dropped tender kisses onto her soft skin.

Raquel’s breathing slowly came back to normal, while he drew small circles on her upper back. As her mind started to work again, she noticed they hadn’t wasted a single second to undress each other properly. The hunger and the desire they felt for each other still amazed her, and this after almost three years together. Normally they say, the longer you’re in a relationship, the less you will act like horny teenagers. Not with Sergio and Raquel. No. They both had a distinctive urge for intimacy, for connection, for love.

And so, their longing for connection was so strong tonight, that not even undressing was fast enough. The Tarantino movie they wanted to watch together, during their ‘cuddling-and-watching-tv-session’ was still on display, but totally forgotten. He couldn’t suppress a chuckle against her cheek as he remembered her words. “Leave it on, and just fuck me. I want you.”

“Why are you chuckling?” she asked with a husky tone in her voice. Raising her head to look in his eyes.

“I was thinking about your last words, before we…,” he gestured with his hand back and forth of their body constellation.

“What’s wrong with _this_?” She repeated his gesture with a sly grin on his lips.

“Nothing, I’m just…”

“Spill it,” Raquel said. Raising one of her brows.

“Your urge to get fucked tonight,” Sergio mumbled against her skin. The last words are nothing more than a whisper.

“I’m not saying sorry,” she smirked at him, “it was mind blowing, I just couldn’t resist you and your intoxicating smell. Aaaand, I would say, I cuddled correctly with you, don’t you think?” The smirk on her face turned into a seductive smile. She lowered her head, and brushed featherlight her lips over his, only to engage into a passionate kiss. While her eyes were closed, she shamelessly caressed with her tongue over his lips, asking silently to join her. Raquel moaned loudly into his mouth when he reciprocated the kiss with the same enthusiasm.

He slowed down after endless moments and gazed into her brown eyes.

“Who said you should say sorry?” The circles Sergio drew with his fingers over her back grow wider, and he waited for an answer from her. His fingers reached the small, uncovered part of her body. Her butt. Squeezing her slightly.

“No one. Could you tell me again about this cuddle session? I think l would like to hear it again,” she said in the most seductive way. What’s going on with her? They just had an earth shattering quicky on the couch and she just wanted to have him all over again.

With both hands, she supported her upper body and gazed in his eyes. He noticed how dilated and dark her brown irises still were. “If you insist, mi mujer.”

Sergio had explained their spicy moment a hundred times and she would never get tired of his tale, his deep voice and the slight embarrassment with the _adult_ parts, though he was excellent at the adult parts. Not to mention how horny she got every time she thought about this specific day. Sergio was the one who started this little “game”, and she knew he was proud it still worked for both of them.

Everything had started after she came to Palawan and cuddled peacefully in their hammock. Raquel lay half over his body, one leg between his, and nestled herself even more against his warmth. Both, listening to the tiny waves crashing against the shore, birds chirping in the palms and a warm wind rustled around their heads. As they relaxed in each other’s embrace, enjoying this blissful moment together, they heard how the door to the patio opened and her mother walked through the door.

Raquel lifted her head and saw that she had two bowls of ice cream in her hands, strolled towards the beach where Paula was playing with another child. The older Murillo stopped in front of Sergio and Raquel, already a smile on her lips.

“Like two lovesick teenagers,” she chuckled and leaned towards Sergio and Raquel, who looked now expectantly at her.

“Can I share a secret with the two of you?”

“Yes, sure,” Sergio had said, not knowing what was coming, while Raquel propped herself up.

“Always remember the following line. _If you cuddle correctly, it can be more_ ,” her mother said, turned around and walked to Paula and her friend. A last time she turned around and blinked smugly to the couple. “Have fun.”

“This woman is unbelievable,” Raquel mumbled and shook her head in disbelief. “I’m sorry, Sergio. She’s always too open to share some juicy comments.”

“No need to apologize. It wasn’t juicy at all, and I need to agree with her. She’s right,” he had said and pressed a tender kiss on the top of her head, when she settled herself back into his arms.

“What?” she asked, surprised, “What do you mean with that?”

“She’s absolutely right. Look,” he replied with an amused tone in his voice, while Raquel raised her head again to look at his face. In his eyes she could see excitement, a mischievous flicker, the need to dare and love. Oh yes, it was a view she never saw before in his eyes, but she fell even more in love with him. Once a day, the realization hit her that this man was the love of her life. He may be complicated, stubborn, and could turn into the professor, but he was also loving, a sex god and the best partner she could wish for Paula, her mother and herself.

A few moments passed before he spoke again and highlighted every word with a movement, “when I do this, when you cover me with your body, it’s already more than cuddling,” he said and moved in slow motion the leg between her legs slightly up and down. A puff of air hit his face, and she had to close her eyes in pure excitation as he brushed against her womanhood.

From relaxed to horny within 0,1 seconds. How could he set her on fire in a fraction of a millisecond?

“Sergio,” she whispered. The tone of her voice sent a wave of arousal through his entire body. He wanted – no, he needed to play this game a little further. Raquel was the only woman who could arouse him with just a look, a specific tone of her voice or a touch, and he already _felt_ what her whispered “Sergio” did to him.

“Or when I do this,” he stroked with his hands over her back, down to her hips. Holding her in place as he moved his hips up, stroking with his growing erection over her. He knew the small touch would light a fire in her and her lower parts.

Sergio could call himself a lucky guy. In the last months he had explored every little centimeter of her skin, had discovered which buttons he had to press to get her in the mood, and how to interpret a moan from her sweet lips. Not to forget, in which speed he had circled his fingers around her clit to get her to an all-consuming orgasm.

“Sergio, stop,” she pleaded and lay her head on his shoulder, already breathing hard, moving his hips now in circles over her hot flesh, which Raquel replied with the same enthusiasm.

“Why? Don’t you like cuddling and _more_?” his hands brushed slowly over her back. His hands slid under the thin shirt she wore, to his delight she didn’t wear a bra that day. That alone increased his movements between her thighs.

“Oh god…yes,” she moaned across his nape, hiding her face on his chest to suppress the coming moans. “There are two options right now.”

“I’m all ears,” he said. Sergio tilted his head and brushed his lips over throat, leaving a wet trail on her neck. He breathed heavier too, pushing now hard up.

“We continue here and risk getting caught or…oh my, Sergio” Raquel stopped as he pushed his erection over her already wet flesh.

“Or?”

“The laundry room.”

“Ah, the laundry room this time?”

“Yes. I love it, when I sit on the washing machine and you take me hard,” abruptly, she pushed herself away from him, exhaling heavily, and got up with wobbly legs. “You have exactly twenty seconds to follow me. Otherwise, I can’t guarantee anything in the next few days.” With slow steps, she walked away from the hammock, towards the door.

Sergio laughed and got up as well, “You know, you will only punish yourself.”

She turned back to him. “Not when I lock myself into the bathroom for loooong hooooot showers. You know, how _these_ loooong showers can be.” The sly grin she offered him, sent a lightning to his groin.

Sergio gulped hard, he knew exactly what she would do in there, the new shower head was quite an investment she had whispered before they went to sleep a few days ago, after they had tested the new investment properly – or better he had tested the shower head on her.

NO.

One thought crossed his mind, every climax which wasn’t from him was one too much. “Go. Now,” he said.

Raquel walked with quick steps over the patio, Sergio directly at her heels, to the back door of their house. Not even inside. She took his hand and stormed to the laundry room. Rushed by their boiling emotions, the laundry room door hit the wall with a loud ‘boom’, and Raquel took Sergio by the nape of his neck, pulled him against her.

Lip’s crushing, tongues tangling, buttons ripping, hands touching – it was hot, it was fast, and it was definitely more than cuddling.

His hands were in her hair, holding her in place while kissing her lavishly. A moan escaped his lips when she opened the zipper of his pants. He couldn’t wait to lower his pants and free himself. It was already painfully tight, and the anticipation made him dizzy. For a brief moment he stopped her, stepped back, and saw the confusion in her eyes. Without turning away from her, Sergio closed the door and locked it with two rotations of the key.

The same moment he had closed the door, Raquel raised an eyebrow and the smuggest smile played over her lips. “Professor…,” was all she needed to say. With two steps he was back in her embrace, his hands gripped her hair, and he roamed his eyes over her face.

Raquel was breathtakingly beautiful.

Her eyes were dark, almost black when he gazed into her orbs, her cheeks slightly flushed, and her lips were still wet from the last kiss they shared. His eyes drifted lower. Her hard nipples were visible through her shirt, a sign of pure arousal, which turned him on even more. Hell, how much he loved and desired this spectacular woman.

“What are you watching?” she had asked, and his eyes moved back to her face.

“You, inspectora.”

“Less watching and more actions.” That was a line she didn’t need to tell him twice. The hands, which were still in her hair, roamed over her shoulders and his thumbs grazed her hard nipples.

“I like you don’t wear bra’s lately,” he whispered against her neck. Droping wet kisses under the spot under her ear, while his hands moved further to her hips and to the button of her linen pants. Sergio worked with eager fingers on the button and the zipper. Finally, he slid his thumbs inside her trousers and panties.

A short, “Hmmm,” escaped her throat.

Slowly, too slowly for Raquel’s taste, Sergio lowered his entire body and undressed her in the slowest motion. Trousers and panties, after the longest time of lowering, now lingered around her ankles and she stepped without a word out of them.

She heard how Sergio took a deep breath, when his nose stroked up her right inner leg and almost reached her middle. The sensation of his soft nose and the light scratching of his beard made her legs weak. His hands stroked on each site of her legs up, taking her hips and pulling her towards his head.

“Already so wet,” he mumbled against her skin and kissed her most sensitive spot.

“Stop teasing,” she ordered and inhaled deeply when his lips stayed in place and his tongue licked one time teasingly over her clit.

In a quick movement, he got up and raised Raquel on her hips onto the washing machine behind her. Now, with their faces at the same height, she couldn’t resist and kissed him passionately. Their tongues met with equal response.

She removed the open shirt from his shoulders, forced the white fabric down his arms and let it fall to the floor. She snaked her legs around his hips, drawing him closer to her. Still kissing open mouthed, she opened his zipper completely with one hand and reached into his boxers to free his throbbing lengths.

Carefully, she stroked his shaft over her wet opening, grazing her clit and moaned loudly into his mouth. Sergio grabbed her ass and pulled her to the edge, and his dick glided over her entire sex. The friction was pure bliss for Raquel.

The feeling was so good. She wanted more. Much more.

A few more times, she guided his cock over her clit and between her light, swollen labia. The excitement was almost unbearable for Raquel, when she navigated him to her entrance and pushed him with her feet deep inside of her. 

The kiss stopped, and both exhaled intensely with the new sensation. She was being filled by him and he lost himself in the warm wet feeling of her pussy.

One of her hands took his shoulder, while the other searched for support behind her. Sergio's hands buried deeper into the flesh of her hips, pulling her towards him. He groaned when he slid out and pushed hard back into her. The smack hailed through the small room, which made him even hornier.

It was a wordless agreement between them. Pure pleasure. Fast and as hard as it could be.

And that’s what they did. He thumped into her, with every thrust she pulled him closer into her. The only audible noise was their fast breaths and the smack of their colliding bodies.

A sound as sexy as the scene itself in the laundry room.

Raquel squeezed her inner muscles. A moan left Sergio’s mouth, and he pounded harder into her. She knew she wouldn’t reach an orgasm this time, but that wasn’t important. The pure bliss of being connected, sharing such an intime and sexy moment was enough. Sergio would never let her go to sleep without the small extra.

Sergio increased his speed, droplets of sweat covering his forehead and neck and Raquel needed to taste him. Her hands reached for his collar and her lips hit the side of his neck. Biting him slightly, savouring his flavor on her tongue.

As always, it was intoxicating. A bit salty, a bit of his aftershave he used in the morning, a bit musky and just so him.

A groan left her lips by the pure pleasure of his scent.

Raquel noticed how uncontrollable Sergio’s movement was. A few thrusts more and he would release himself into her. She squeezed her muscles and immediately he leaned his forehead against her shoulder.

He was close, so close, just one thrust more and he would set a firework inside of him free. Inside of him grew the warm feeling, the tingle which would reach his toes and the last corner of his brain. The muscles in his groin contracted and then – he couldn’t see, he couldn’t move at all, he couldn’t smell anything. The only thing he could do was feel.

And he felt so much.

The pulsing pleasure, Raquel’s hands on his nape, her legs around his hips holding him in place, how his heart drummed against his ribs and another wave of pleasure all over his body.

His forehead lay still on her shoulder and his breathing came slowly back to normal. Carefully, he raised his head and gazed into Raquel’s satisfied and smiling face.

“Wow,” she just said, pulled him by the neck and closed the gap between both to share a long, fervent kiss with him. As the kiss leisurely stopped, Sergio nibbled a few times on her lower lip to engage into another round of sweet kisses.

“Indeed, wow,” he gazed into her eyes and smiled lovingly back to her. They shared a last kiss. He took a step back and lifted his boxer and pants, along with the shirt he wore before. Raquel jumped from the washing device and grabbed a towel from the shelf to freshen her up. Dressed again, Raquel cuddled against his chest and mumbled in complete bliss.

“I like, if you cuddle correctly, it can be more. We should add some extra cuddles from now on, don’t you think?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
